The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the construction of new residential and commercial buildings, it is advantageous to use the building's HVAC system during the construction process to maintain temperature for workers, as well as to dry out joint compound or paint. However, a new thermostat that is installed before construction is complete could be damaged or stained, and would subsequently need to be replaced by the contractor. For this reason, contractors are wary to install a new thermostat during the construction process, since the thermostat may not be durable enough to be exposed to paint and other construction conditions without resulting in irreparable damage.